The story of Eve Rose Martin
by icedancer487
Summary: What if Renesmee had a faternal twin sister that was given up for adoption because she seemed completley human with no powers. After 17 years Eve who was adopted by a rich upper class family meets the Cullens one day at school and her world soon starts to change in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Eve you better hurry up or you'll be late for school" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I groaned in my bed and said "Ok mom." I quickly got up from my bed and got a quick shower. I decided to wear my my white sweater with my black shirt and let my long browm hair down for the day. I quickly went downstairs and found my mother making me breakfast. "Morning mom" I said seating down on the kitchen seat. "Morning sweetie" she said putting my breakfast and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Where's daddy mom" I asked noticing his absent. "He got called in for work, apparently one of the construction workers we're having problems building one of the buildings for the new retirement home." "This early" I asked kind of shocked. Mom nodded while she drank her coffee and said "Yea they need to get it done by the deadline, which is only a few months away."

After finishing breakfast I hurried and grabbed my jacket and backpack. "Bye mom" I yelled as I was gettting ready to head out the door. "Wait Eve" my mom called back. I turned around and said "Yea what is it." "I have to work a late shift at the hospital tonight and your father will probably be out late as well, so I'll leave you money for pizza." I smiled at my mother "Ok mom love you." Then I hurried out the door so I wouldn't be late for school.

I quickly put my hood up as it was starting to rain, but what else is new in the town of Coupeville, Washington. I've lived here my whole lives with my parents. My mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital, while my father was an architect. This made my family pretty rich, and of coarse people at school were pretty envious of me of having such a luxorious lifestyle. My parents do tend to spoil me because I'm the only child they can ever have. They had me late in their lives around their fourties, but by all means they didn't look old, except for a few wrinkles. My mother had blonde hair which was kept in a bun most of the time. My father was a big man, but not fat, just muscle, he had light brown hair with some gray and a beard that was going gray. I loved them very much, we are all very close to each other.

"EVE" I heard my name being called out when I arrived inside the school. I saw my best friend Becca sprinting towards me. "Hey Becca" I said walking towards my locker. "Did you hear we're getting 8 new students." "Eight" I said shocked at that many people coming to our school. "I know shocking right, apparently they're all adopted by the new doctor in town, he's name Dr. Cullen" she said rambling on. Strange I felt like I heard that name from somewhere before. "The strange thing is I heard that each of them are a couple." "Really" I asked shocked as I stopped at my locker to get my things. Then we were interrupted by our other best friend Lucy. "You guys talking about the new kids" she asked exitedly. "Yea, why did you see them" Becca asked. Lucy squeled and said "Yes and there all so fucking Hot." "Oh my god tell me about them" Becca asked. I couldn't help, at how they our acting about the new kid. "I can't even begin to describe how good looking they are you would have to see them for yourselves" Lucy said. I rolled my eyes "You guys." "What you would be drooling over them to if you saw how gorgeous they are" Lucy said. Becca gave a deviously smile "No Lucy, Eve already has her sights on Kevin." "Shut up" I said through my giggling. Lucy touched my shoulders and said "But it's true you want Kevin so bad, you can't bare the thought of another second without him." "I'll see you guys later i'm not going to be late for first period" I said smirking as I walked away.

When I entered English class I quickly took my seat in the back. When the bell rang the teacher came in along with a girl with dark short hair that was almost pixie like. "Class we have a new student joining us today I want you to make her feel welcome." "Hi my name is Alice Cullen and I just to moved here from California" she said in a bell like voice. The teacher scanned the room looking for an empty seat and noticed the one next to me. "Alice you can go seat in the back corner next Eve." Once the new girl saw me she looked surprised and shocked to see me, which made me a little nervous considering i've never meet her before. She quickly took her seat next to me and I noticed her scanning me from head to toe. Okay she's kinda creeping me out now. The teacher brought the class together to discuss the love between Romeo and Juilet and wheither we believe it was true love or not.

After the class ended and I was getting ready to leave for next period the new girl named Alice came up to me and said "I'm Alice Cullen it's nice to meet you" She reached out her hand to shake mine and out of politness I shook it. "I'm Eve Martin." She just smiled at me and quickly left. She may be pretty, but she's certaintley weird.

I didn't have any other morning classes with Alice or any other Cullen for that matter. When Lunch came I was pretty sure I would see them, but I have this strange feeling like I met Alice before. "You were totally right Lucy they are so gorgeous" Becca said drooling over them as we were getting our lunch. "Ain't I always" Lucy said smiling. "I had Trig with the guy named Jasper and Emmett and I couldn't believe at their hotness" Becca said amazed. As soon as I sat down I said "I had English with with the girl named Alice and she was pretty weird." "How" Lucy asked. "The whole class time she kept sneaking glances at me." "Maybe she's a lesbian" Lucy said causing me and Becca to burst out laughing. "There's the rest of them" Lucy pointed to a group of other teenagers walking into the cafeteria and sitting all the way in the back far from any of the other students. "So who's who" I asked. "The one boy with the bronze hair I believe is Edward, the tall muscular one is Emmett, the blonde is Rosalie, the one who is Indian tan is Jacob, the girl with the curly bronze hair is Renesmee who is Edward's twin, the honey blonde boy is Jasper who is Rosalie's twin, the girl with the straight long brown hair is Bella, and then the pixie looking one is Alice." Becca and I gave her a strange look on how she could know all their names already. "What" she asked. "They've only been here for one day and your already stalking them, a new personal best I must say" Becca said jokingly. Lucy rolled her eyes and said "No their names have been spreading through out the whole school, ain't my problem you don't listen to gossip." As Lucy and Becca were talking I couldn't help, but look at the Cullens. They seemed so familiar, but I know i've never meet them before, then all of a sudden the bronze haired boy looked over to me and smiled a little. I quickly turned away wondering what that was about it was almost like he could read my mind. "What's wrong Eve" Becca asked. I quickly made up an excuse. "I was just wondering why they weren't eating any lunch is all." Lucy huffed and said "Who would want to eat this school's cafeteria food." Becca nodded and said "They may be weird,but they sure are good looking." I just rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that I know them.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped everyone liked it. This and Renesmee Carlie Swan are the ones i'm going to be working on right now and as soon as those are done i'm going to go back and finish all my other unfinished stories. So please read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I walking out of the school to head home, I noticed the Cullen kids getting into a shiny Volvo and a red convertible. I noticed the bronze haired boy who's name was Edward and the girl with the long brown hair, who I believed was Bella were looking at me with hope and sadness in their eyes. I just shook my head and continued to walk home. I wonder what Is with them, they way they stared at me make it seem like they know me.

"EVE" Someone called out from behind me as I was walking home. I turned around and my heart started pounding at seeing Kevin Mason. He was one of the most gorgeous boys at school. His hair was dark brown hair, that's mistaken for black, with eyes blue as the sea. Many people thought he was a dead ringer for Gale Hawthorne from the hunger games, except shorter. "Hey Kevin what's up" I asked without sounding to nervous about being in his presence. "You forgot your notebook in Algebra" he said handing it to me. "Thank you so much" I said embarrassed. "No problem" he said. I was about to continue walking when he asked "Mind if I walked with you." "Really" I asked shocked and exited all at once. "Yea I'm heading this way anyways." "Sure" I said hiding my excitement.

"So what you think of the new kids" I asked trying to start a conversation. He shrugged and said "They seemed kinda weird, did you notice them not eating at lunch." I nodded and said "Yea and I noticed that they're eye colors were gold, except for Renesmee and Jacob's." "Yea and you know you kinda look like that Bella Cullen girl." "I do not" I stated. Kevin looked at me with a come on now look and said "It's true you do, you both have the same shade of brown hair, same heart shape face and the same smile." I blushed because he seemed to actually notice me. "Probably just a coincidence" I said. His reply was "Maybe." "Well here's my stop" I said when I noticed that we were already at my house. "Hey Eve I wanted to ask you something" he said kinda of nervous. My heart was racing faster than it ever was before in my entire life. "Yes" I asked trying and failing to hide my joy. "I'm having a party at my place tomorrow night and I wanted to know If you wanted to go." He was asking me to a party at his place, it's like a dream come true "Yes I would love to" I said almost automatically with enthusiasm. He smiled at me with his perfect smile and said "See you tomorrow night then." With that he walked away and I ran inside to call Lucy and Becca.

"HE WHAT" Lucy yelled into the phone excitedly. I nodded happily and said "Yea he asked me to a party at his place tomorrow night." "First you guys walk home together and then he invites you to a party, girl he's totally into you" Lucy said. I squealed excitedly and asked "You really think so." "Well duh all the signs are still there" Lucy said. "Ok well I got to go and tell Becca" Lucy said. "Ok talk to you later" I said.

I layed back on the couch thinking about the first time I met Kevin. It was last year during my sophomore year and we were paired up for a history assignment. I loved history and so did he apparently. We bonded over that pretty quickly and soon we got to know each other a bit more. He came from a pretty rough family, he's father had left him and his mother when he was young, and his mother ended up as a alcoholic. He ended up having to take on several jobs to support them. I realized just how lucky I was, having great parents that love me and money that will support us for a long time. We usually talked to each other during the classes we had with each other, but lunch he would always sit with his friends. This year we don't have any classes with each other, so we rarely talked to each other and when we did talk it was like butterflies we're in my stomach.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing. I quickly got up and opened the door to see a young man with blonde hair in a doctor's coat. "Can I help you" I asked. "Yes I'm looking for George Martin" he asked. "Sorry he's at work." For some reason he was looking at me from head to toe as Alice had did earlier. Pervert I thought. "May I ask who I'm speaking to" he asked. "I'm his daughter Eve Martin." His eyes lightened up and said "That's right my daughter Alice spoke about meeting you earlier at school today." "Your Dr. Cullen" I asked amazed that he looked like in his mid twenties and had all these adopted children. He nodded and said "Yes I just moved her with my children and wife Esme." I would like to see his wife, she was probably young looking to. "So was there anything you need" I asked trying to keep shock out of my voice. "I wanted to talk to your father about architect project my wife wanted to do and since he's the best in the business from what I hear, since he's not home do you think you can give him my number" he asked pulling a card from his pocket. "Sure" I said reaching to grab it. As soon as I touched the card a burning sensation build up in my throat and before I knew it I fell to the ground gasping for breathe. "Are you alright" I heard Dr. Cullen asked me worriedly. I couldn't answer him because of the burning in my throat, it felt like my throat was on fire. I felt cold arms help me and bring me into my house.

Dr. Cullen helped me into the kitchen and sat me down on the chair. "I have something that might help" he said and walked outside. Where the hell was he going while my throat was on fire. When he came back he held a plastic cup with a straw in it. "W-What's this" I choked out. "Something that will help, just close your eyes and drink it" he commanded. I did as he said and to my surprise it really helped the burning in my throat. I finished the drink in no time. "Wow that was amazing" I said completely satisfied. He looked at me serious and asked "How long have you had those burning sensations in your throat." I was reluctant to tell him because I didn't want anyone to know. "It's alright you can tell me, I might be able to help." I sighed and said "Ever since my 17th birthday a few months ago, the burning wasn't so bad usually when I drank water it would go away, but the burning today was unlike anything I experienced." He looked at me like he wasn't totally surprised by what I had just told him. "Listen Eve very carefully if you get that burning sensation again I want you to come to my house straight away. My address is on the card I gave you ok." Ok I was really starting to get scared of what was happening to me. I just nodded my head not knowing what else to say to him. "Look I got to go now, remember what I told you if you get that burning in your throat again." Then he suddenly had left and I was all alone. Just what the hell just happened. It's strange that his arms were that cold and he looks so young and yet he's an adoptive father of 8 children who all have golden eyes, but yet seem so familiar to me. I got to figure this out, but I don't know where to start. I looked inside the cup he gave me and gasped when I found **Blood.**

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter she'll have more interaction with the Cullen kids and she'll start to realize what the Cullens really are and what she is to, but won't fully realize that yet. So please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Also go to my profile, there are links to what Eve, Lucy, Becca, and Kevin look like in my story to give you a better idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, my parents got worried, but I reassured them it's nothing. I was trying to figure this all out and what it could mean. I looked over and saw it was midnight. I quickly got out my laptop and went to Google and typed in cold hands, blood, and golden eyes. Vampires is what had come up and I quickly shut the computer in disgust. I mean it could've been punch or something that looked like blood. I'm blowing this whole thing out of proportion and worrying over nothing. I took a deep breathe and decided that I'm not going to worry about the Cullen's and just worry about getting through my last couple years in high school.

When I woke up in the morning I noticed that it was only eight in the morning, so much for sleeping in on Saturday. I got downstairs and noticed my mom making breakfast and daddy reading the paper. "Morning" I said taking my place at the table. "Morning Eve I'm making scramble eggs" Mom said. I knew I had to ask them about the party, I just hope they say yes. I took a deep breathe and asked "I was wondering if I may go to a party tonight." Daddy put his paper down and asked "Party, where's this party at." I knew this was going to happen. "My friend Kevin Mason's house, he'd invited me yesterday." "How come we haven't heard of Kevin Mason" Mom asked as she sat down the eggs in front of me. I groaned and said "Mom please he's just a friend." Mom looked at Dad with a playful smile and said "What do you think George should we let her go." "I don't know Cynthia should we." "Come on please I won't be out late I promised" I said begging. "Just be back by ten thirty" Dad said. I squealed and said "Thank you so much."

Lucy and Becca came after breakfast to pick me up so we can go to the mall to pick an outfit for the party tonight. "So you must be exited for your big date with Kevin tonight" Becca said happily. I rolled my eyes and said "It's not a date, there will be others there to." "Please he just happens to find your notebook, and walks you home. If you ask me I say he's totally crushing on you" Lucy said enthusiastically. "You think so" I asked blushing at the thought of him possibly liking me. "Well Duh" both of them said in unison. Lucy then went on and said "Now we are going to Mall and going to find you a perfect outfit for tonight and I don't care if it takes all day." I chuckled because when Lucy focused her mind on something she was determined to see it through. That's why she's considered the punk girl of our group who dressed in a punk style and was very tough for a girl. When her last boyfriend cheated on her with the snobbish Carolyn Hawkins, she punched him so hard he had to be hospitalized because somehow both of his eyes were swollen shut and then she embarrassed Carolyn by reveling to the whole school that she stuffs her bra with toilet paper. Becca she was like me of being a girly girl, but she wore clothes that were more comfortable rather than stylish like I did. We were a weird bunch, but I don't care they are my best friends and I love every moment with them.

We literally spent the entire morning and afternoon shopping for one outfit. Every outfit apparently didn't scream I'm available, but not desperate. Finally after endless hours of searching we found the perfect outfit for the party tonight. It was a simple light purple dress with pink outlines with a light blue sweater. "So how do I look" I asked coming from the dressing room. "Gorgeous Kevin will drop dead when he sees you" Lucy said. I blushed at her comment hoping that Kevin would like it. We quickly paid for it and then Lucy drove us back to my place to get ready, since the party is in another hour.

"I'm so nervous" I said as Lucy was driving me over to David's for the party. "Don't be just be yourself" Becca said. "Yea and if anyone does anything to you call me and I'll come over and kick their asses" Lucy said smirking. I just rolled my eyes while those two carried on. Before I knew we where in front of an run down house that had music playing loud from the inside. "See you guys" I said as I got out. I heard them saying bye and drove off. I took a deep breathe telling myself there was nothing to worry about. I rang the door bell, but I think that was probably a bad idea considering how loud the music was. Suddenly the door opened and there was Kevin. "Hey Eve glad you could make it" he said smiled. I blushed and said "Thanks." When I entered I notice there was a lot more people than I expected. Most of them looked pretty scary wearing dark clothes and all that, which made me feel pretty left out as I was wearing a light purple dress. "You want a drink" Kevin offered. I nodded and said "Sure." "Come one lets sit on the couch" Kevin said. He pointed to a couch that wasn't occupied, I went over and sat down while he went to get me a drink. All of a sudden the burn was starting to come back in my throat. Then it got even wilder somehow I could hear what everyone was talking about. A lot of them were making fun of me because of the way I was dressed and some of them called me a Rich-Bitch. I looked at myself and didn't see why they would have a problem. Then I heard Kevin's voice all the way from the other side of the room. "Dude she's a cutie where'd you find her" one of his friends asked. "A girl from school, she's Eve Martin, one of the richest kids at her school" I heard Kevin replied. "So how long do you think before you can get her in bed." Kevin chuckled and said "Shouldn't be too long, I mean she seems pretty desperate, she hangs out with weirdos for friends." I could feel the tears coming right down my eyes, I can't believe he was using me this whole time. I got up to leave until I felt someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Kevin. "Hey where are you going, what's wrong" he asked noticing my crying. "YOU" I screamed which caught everyone's attention. "I heard what you said about getting me in your bed" I said through my tears. He looked really confused and said "How you were all the way on the other side." "SHUT UP" I screamed. "You misunderstood" he tried to explain, but I wouldn't let him. "BULL SHIT I KNOW WHAT I HEARD." "I can't believe I ever liked you" I said disgusted. Then before I knew I used my hands and flipped the couch, which I didn't expect and certainty didn't expect it to go flying out the window. I saw everyone look at me at shock and wondering at how I did it. Kevin looked at me with a frightened expression. I quickly left his house and ran down the streets.

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't really care at the moment. I just walked and continued to cry. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, just when I thought everything in my life was going good. I was too busy sulking, I didn't notice a car approaching me. "You need a ride" a familiar bell like voice called out. I turned and saw Alice Cullen driving a Yellow Porche. Wonder what she's doing out here at dark. I shook my head and said "No it's fine, but thank you." Then suddenly the burn in my throat came back and I ended up gasping for air. "Come on Eve, Carlisle can give you something for the burning" she said. How the hell did she know about the burning I my throat. I decided to get in because the burning was starting to get worse. When I got in she started to drive. "Why are you crying" she asked worried. I shook my head because I didn't really want to talk about it with her. "Well if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen."I looked and notice she was driving over 150 miles. "Holy fuck slow down" I said nervously. She just chuckled and said "Don't worry we won't crash, it's normal for my family to drive." This is normal for them I questioned.

We were soon driving out of town and 5 minutes later we pulled into a driveway. They must like their privacy to live outside of town. Their house was huge it was white and three stories. "Come on everyone's waiting" Alice said cheerfully. I just followed her in and saw her whole family waiting in the living room. "Esme this is Eve Martin" she said speaking to a smiling women who had carmel hair and looked motherly, but still just like Carlisle she was so young looking to be someone's mother at their ages. "It's very nice to meet you Eve" she said hugging me. She was so cold it was unreal, almost like she was a walking corpse. I heard Edward chuckling a little. "Eve it's nice to see you again" Dr. Cullen said coming in. "Dr. Cullen the burning in my throat keeps coming back" I said. He didn't look totally surprised and said "It really is no surprise, here I got you another drink." I looked at the paper cup and wondered about if it was really blood or not, but I quickly took as I was really thirsty. I quickly drank from it and before I knew it, the cup was empty. The family looked at me with me curious eyes. "Why don't you take a seat next to Renesmee and Jacob" he said pointing to Edward's twin the girl with the curly bronze hair and the boy who was tanned. As soon as I sat down Renesmee reached for my hand and said "It's nice to meet you." The way she smiled was sort of like a sisterly smile. "You too" I said shaking her hand, but pulling back by how hot it was. "Renesmee besides the burning in your throat, have you experienced any other abnormal

stuff." I looked at the floor not knowing if I should tell them about what happened at the party or not. I faintly noticed Edward stiffen. "It's ok you can tell us" Renesmee said trying to encourage me. I sighed giving in and said "At the party tonight Kevin had gotten me mad and I ended up throwing his couch out his window." They still didn't look surprised, in fact it was almost like they expected it. "How did he get you mad" Edward asked sort of angry. I could feel tears in my eyes as I remembered what had happened tonight. I heard Edward growling for some reason I wonder why. "I-I don't want to talk about it" I said trying not to cry. "Did he hurt you, if he did we can beat him up for you" Emmett said. I couldn't help, but crack a smile he reminded me so much of Lucy it was funny. I shook my head and said "Don't worry about it he's a jerk anyways." This time it was Jasper to speak "He must be if he had hurt you bad." I raised my eyebrows a little and said "Yea I've lived in this town all my life and never had a single boyfriend and just when I thought that a boy liked me, then something just has to go wrong." "It's just one boy, I know you'll find a boy you'll like you for you" Bella said trying to comfort me. "Yea you will, it might take a while, but you will. Just be careful especially when your young there's one thing boys always want" Rosalie said grinding her teeth at the last part.

It was weird I spent like almost 2 hours just sitting and talking with the Cullens. I told them about my childhood and how I wanted to go to college for English literature, which got Bella's attention. We talked about our favorite authors and books. We both loved Wuthering heights, which cause many people in the room to roll their eyes which I didn't understand until Edward told me how many times she's read the book. "A 1000 times" I asked shocked. "No there just exaggerating" Bella tried to explain. "We are not, your the liar everytime one of us sees you lying around your reading that book" Emmett said laughing. She just glared at Emmett. I looked at my watch and saw it was ten after ten. "Oh man I'm going to have to get going I promised my dad I would be back by ten thirty" I said noticing the time. "Come on I'll give you ride home" Alice said getting up. "Well thanks for having me" I said. Esme smiled and said "It's our pleasure please stop again sometime." I turned to Carlisle and asked "What about my burning." Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile and said "Don't worry I'll figure something out, now you should probably get on home." "Come Eve" Alice said grabbing my hand.

When Alice dropped me off she said she wanted to plan a shopping trip with me, but when I told her that I wasn't much of a shopper she gasped and said I was like Bella, but she almost said mother. I was now laying in my bed trying to think things over since my parents won't be home until midnight. It was strange how natural it was being around them. I thought they were weird at first, but they turned out to be very nice people. Still there has to be something more to them, I mean they were really pale, cold skin, golden eyes and somehow it feels like Edward's reading my mind. Suddenly my mind went back to vampires. I know it's sounds pretty stupid, but I have no other answers than that. Also if it was blood that Carlisle was giving me, why would he have it and he also had it prepared both times I've seen him now. Then my mind went back to myself. The burning was getting worse and worse. Then there was the couch incident at the party and how I was able to hear what everyone was saying. Maybe there was something wrong with me but the doctors said I was healthy as possible. I decided to get up and check one of the boxes in the attic for my health records that my parents keep.

I always hate coming up to the attic it's nothing but cob webs up here. There were a ton of boxes and I didn't know which one to start with. I decided to start with the huge trunk. When I opened it there was a bunch of pictures, mostly me as a child. Then I saw a folder with my name written on it, hopefully this is my health records. But what I saw completely changed my life forever

**Certification of Adoption For**

**Eve Rose Martin**

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next couple of chapters will deal with Eve dealing with the truth of her adoption and a huge surprise will come that will have the Cullens telling her about the truth of who she really is. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The tears kept flowing and flowing, there's no way this could be true. Adopted there's no way this can be true. I didn't know what to think it was all too much to take in. So that means my parents aren't actually my parents, just my adoptive parents. I dropped the piece of paper and completely broke down into tears. This can't be real, oh my god, don't let it be real, just be a nightmare where I can wake up. "FUCK" I yelled cryingly as I realized that my whole life has been a lie. I lifted the trunk and flew it towards the wall, which caused the trunk to break into pieces and all the pictures and folders to fly out. I heard the door opening and closed downstairs. I decided to confront them about it.

"Eve what are you still doing up" Cynthia asked me as I came downstairs. "What's wrong Sweetie" George asked me noticing my red eyes. "This" I said angrily showing them the adoption certificate. They looked pretty shocked at seeing that I found the paper. "Where did you find this at" Cynthia asked shocked. "It doesn't matter now does it" I said angrily. "Eve lets sit down and talk about this" George said trying to calm down. "Talk about what, that my life is a lie" I said cryingly "Your life is not a lie, your still Eve Martin our daughter" Cynthia said desperatley. I continued to cry and said "No i'm not i'm some other people's daughter and i'm not sure if I was born an Eve or not." George took my shoulders and looked me in the eye and said "Let us explain Eve please." I nodded as I cried deciding to hear what they have to say. They led me to the chair while they sat on the couch. It was Cynthia who started to explain "You know with our jobs we were always busy, we never thought about having a family until 17 years ago and we tried to conceive, but by that time I had already hit menopause and couldn't conceive naturally." George than spoke. "So after about a year of waiting we adopted you in October of 2006, when you were a month old, but we loved you from the very start." I couldn't say anything because the tears kept flowing from my eyes. "Eve we love you, you are our daughter even if we're not biologically related" Cynthia said taking my hand trying to comfort me. I quickly pulled my hand away and walked towards the door. "Eve where are you going" Cynthia asked worried. "Lucy's, I just can't be here right now" I said through my tears. I walked out the door and shut it behind me. I could hear Cynthia wanting to go after me, but George told her to give me my space.

I walked for about 10 minutes trying to stop crying before I went to Lucy's, I know she won't appreciate me coming in the middle of the night, but I have nowhere else to turn to and her parents are always out at the bar so they shouldn't be home. I finally reached Lucy's small house and knocked on her door. I could hear her getting up and complaining about being woken up. When she opened the door she was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts looking very tired. "Eve" she asked very confused about what I was doing here. "What's wrong" she asked noticing me crying. "I-I have no where else to go" I said sobbing. Lucy grabbed my arm and led me inside her home and sitting me on the couch. She hugged me while I continued to sob and sob.

"Eve come on tell me what's wrong" Lucy asked trying to comfort. I managed to stop crying, but I didn't know how to tell her. "My life has been a lie" I said managing to choke the words. She looked at me confused and asked "What do you mean." I took a deep breathe and said "I'm adopted, I saw the certificate of adoption in the attic." Lucy looked at me like she couldn't believe it. "Oh Eve" was all she said and then pulled me into a hug comforting me. I couldn't help, but let a few tears escape. Lucy broke the hug and looked at me sadly and said "Come on you can stay here tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow because you look like you need some sleep." She helped me up and lead me into her room. As soon as I layed down I was quickly out of it and didn't hear Lucy getting into the bed next to me.

When I got up I looked around and didn't know where I was, until the events from yesterday came flashing back. "How you feeling" Lucy asked coming into the room. Now that she mentioned it I had a pretty bad headache. "Horrible" I said clutching my head. "Here" she said sitting on the bed by my side handing me some water and advil. "Thanks" I said after taking the pills. "You want to talk about it" she asked. I sighed and said "I just don't know anymore, I mean how could they lie to me for 17 years of my life." Lucy put her arms around me and said "I know it must be difficult to take in and you have every right to be angry at them, but at least try to see where they are coming from. I mean not being able to conceive naturally must have been very hard for them to go through." I sighed knowing Lucy was right I know I would be heartbroken if I couldn't conceive, but I was still angry at them. "Your right, but I can't help but be angry, just not at them, but my birth parents as well it makes me feel like I was unwanted." Lucy smiled a little and said "Well it's their loss anyways. Your incredible person Eve your kind, caring, and intelligant. I wish I was as smart as you, I mean you finished 10 of Shakespear's plays in 2 days, your memory is flawless." I couldn't help, but chuckle a little. "Do you mind if I stay here again tonight, I just can't go home right now" I asked. Lucy smiled and said "Of course your more than welcome to, my parents won't fucking notice they out cold In there room and probably end up back in the bar later." "Thanks" I said. "So how was the party with Kevin" Lucy asked exitedly. I didn't know what to tell her about what happened. "Did something happen" Lucy asked noticing the change in my expression. I shook my head and said "It's nothing, he just wasn't the person I thought he was." Lucy shook her head and said "I'm I going to have to kick his ass because I will if I have too." I shook my head and said "No, don't bother he's not even worth it, he's just an ass who uses people." Lucy groaned and said "Now I really want to kick his ass." I couldn't help but chuckle Lucy always knew how to make me feel better. "You know what will get your mind off things, partying" Lucy said. "Partying" I asked. Lucy nodded and said "Yea my cousin owns the club downtown and I can get us in for free." "It's a school night" I reminded her. Lucy rolled her eyes and said "I know that and I know how much you love school, so i'll have us back around eleven ok and it might do you some good to get your mind off things." I thought about it for a moment and decided that Lucy was right I do need to get my mind off the recent events that has happened to me and figured I deserve to have a little fun.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be a big change for Eve and how she will deal with it in upcoming chapters. This chapter I know I didn't mention the Cullens that's because I wanted this chapter to focus on Eve dealing with the realization that she's adopted and how strong her friendship with Lucy is. So please review and tell me what you thing. I'll have chapter 5 posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was nearing seven at night and Lucy and I were getting ready to go to the party. Becca couldn't come because her father was taking her to her grandmother's for the night to visit. I was nervous about going to a party, because it was the first party I've ever been to. Lucy told me to wear something more spunky because I don't want to stand out in my stylish rich girl clothing, as she put it. So here I was wearing jeans and a shirt with skulls on it. "I look weird" I said chuckling looking at myself. "Oh you look fine" Lucy said getting dressed. "By the way you didn't tell me how you got home from David's party" she asked all of sudden. I didn't know what to tell her. I can't tell her about the Cullens and how I thought they were vampires she would think I'm insane and if they are vampires I couldn't bring Lucy into it. "Um I walked" I said unconvincing. "You seriously walked 5 miles back to your place" Lucy ask disbelieving. "I was upset and didn't want to be bothered with" I said hoping to convince her. "Whatever lets hurry up and get going" she said dropping the subject. Truthfully I didn't know what I was going to do about the Cullens, but I shouldn't worry about them right now, I just want to go out and clear my mind from everything that's happened.

It was past eight when we got to the party and Lucy went right into party mode. She introduced me to some of her partying friends, they looked real scary especially the one with the nose ring and Tattoo that covered half his face. Lucy and them we're drinking some kind of alcohol and talking about god knows what. I just sat there watching them have fun and looking around at the dancing crowd having a blast as well. I felt like such a burden to Lucy right now. Partying on weekends was usually her thing when she wasn't hanging out with Becca and I. Becca on the weekends usually did some kind of family activity with her family and as for me my weekends consisted of being at home reading books or practicing the piano we have in our living room. I was usually alone most of the time because my parents jobs often kept them busy.

"Hey I'm going out for some fresh air" I said to Lucy getting up. "Ok, b-but d-don't be out to long" she said laughing while drunk. As I walked through the enormous crowd I heard someone call my name. **Oh god no not him **I thought dreading the person. "EVE WAIT UP" he screamed again as I quickly walked out the door.

When I walked out the door I quickly went to the bench in front of the club and decided to take one of the late buses back into town and go back to Lucy's place. "Eve" I heard him calling my name even closer now. I sighed because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. I looked over and saw Kevin sitting next to me on the bench. "What do you want Kevin" I asked coldly. "I just want to apologize" he said looking away from me. I snorted and said "Yea for being a huge jackass." Kevin sighed and said "Ok I deserve that." "Look if I accept your apology will you go away" Kevin shook his head and said "Not until you tell me how you did that with the couch." I sighed and said "I don't know maybe I'm just naturally strong or something." He looked at me disbelieving and said "You don't look like it." I rolled my eyes and said "Look just leave me alone ok I'm going through enough already." "I just wanted to ask you if you really meant what you said last night about liking me." "What's it to you if I did or not" I said coldly. "Because no one has ever said that to me before." I looked at him confused and said "What do you mean." He smiled sadly and said "You know already about how my father left me and my mother and how she turned into an alcoholic. Well as the years went on and she kept falling into a depression, she eventually snapped and hit me and said how she wished I was never born and that It was my fault my father left. I suppose maybe that's why I use girls the way I do which is to feel that empty void." Man I feel really horrible for him I can't believe his own parents, especially his mother would treat him that way. I sighed and said "I understand where your coming from, the pain of a family's abandonment and feeling like no one really cares about you." "You do how, your rich and have great parents" he asked confused. I turned to him with a sad look on his face and said "They're not my parents, I just found out I'm adopted." He looked at me at shock and said "What." I just nodded and said "Yea I'm not George and Cynthia Martin's daughter, I'm someone else's daughter that they never wanted." He was silent for a moment probably taking it all in. "Well screw it then" he said unexpectedly. I looked at him surprised and he continued "Look I know it must be difficult for you, but don't forget you have a nice home and two people that love you very much even if they aren't your true parents. You have a life that most people dream of having, people like me only wish to have the love that your parents give to you. It's your birth parents own fault for not raising a nice girl like you." I couldn't help but blush at his statement. I smiled at him and said "You know it's strange Lucy said the same thing, but the way you put it makes me feel much better, which is another thing I like about you." "What do you like about me" he asked curiously with a grin. "I thought you were nice, charming, and caring." "I'm going to get you to trust me again" he stated. "I hope so" I replied. Then I heard the roar of the bus coming. "Well it looks like my ride's here" I said getting up. "Can I walk you home from school tomorrow" he asked a little nervous. I blushed and said "You may." Then I quickly got on the bus and sat down smiling the whole way.

I couldn't help but smile the whole bus ride home, because I always knew there was something that connected us together even if it wasn't too significant, but we were able to bond over the lack of love attention we didn't get. Him from his parents and mine from my birth parents. That's why I decided to go home and reconcile with my parents because I know in all honesty I'm lucky to have them as parents instead of parents like Kevin's. Lucy and Kevin are both right it really doesn't matter if we aren't biologically related as long as we love each other it should be enough.

The bus dropped me off about a block from my house and I hurried to get back home. When I got home I saw my parents waiting in the living room. "Oh Eve there you are" mom said hugging me when I entered the room. "We've been calling Lucy's house for almost 2 hours now" she said looking at me. "We just went out for a while" I said. "Well now your back safe and sound" Dad said with a smile that quickly went away after he smelled something bad. "Eve why do you smell like alcohol" he asked giving me a stern look. "We went to a party and I swear to god I wasn't drinking at all." I said defending myself. "Was Lucy" mom asked. I rolled my eyes and said "a little but not too much." Dad sighed and said "Eve I don't want you hanging out with Lucy, if this is the kind of stuff she does." "Dad she only had a little ok" I said getting angry. "Eve your father's right she's going to end up being a bad influence on you" Mom said. I couldn't believe they are doing this to me. "She's not a bad person and I can hang out with whoever I want to" I said coldly. "Eve I'm your father and what I say goes" he said. Then I don't know what happened then, all I did was push my father away, but instead I sent him flying into the kitchen cabinets. "GEORGE" My mother called to him in shock and ran over to him. Then I smelled the most delicious thing I have ever smelt before and it was running down my dad's face **Blood. **I don't know what happened after that everything went blank.

When I regained consciousness I realized that I was in the kitchen. I got up and was shocked to see the whole kitchen a mess. There was blood splattered everywhere on the walls of the kitchen. When I looked next to me I saw my parents lying there looking life less. "MOMMY DADDY" I said cryingly as I crawled over to them. There was claw marks over their bodies and teeth bites on their necks. "WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I said through my tears trying to shake them awake. I felt something drip from my teeth and when I touch my teeth and looked at my finger and saw blood. I quickly got up and looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. There was blood dripping from my mouth and blood all over my clothes. Then the realization hit me I killed my parents. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" I screamed in agony realizing what I've done knowing that I'll never see my parents again.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be what you been waiting for, Eve finally discovering who her real parents are and how she deals with what she did in this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
